Shifter
by DavianDestroys
Summary: The emeralds on the skull lit up scaring Temperance so bad she fell off of her seat and tried desperately to get off the ring.... AU
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: It's my first time ever writing a fan fiction story so Reviews would be appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones... i wish i did though **

* * *

She was the girl that you would always ignore unless you had a question about something school related, but even than it just didn't seem worth it to start much of a conversation with her. She wasn't your typical high school senior. At the age of 15 she was the top of her class and she had the vocabulary of a fifty-year-old professor. She had no friends because she was so smart that even the nerds didn't understand what she was going on about half the time. Her name was Temperance Brennan, however people had gotten into the habit of calling her Bones.

A childhood friend named Seeley Booth gave the nickname to her. No one knows why he started to call the girl that name but it had spread to the point even her parents were using the name interchangeably with her own. Though Seeley was three years older than Bones they ended up going to high school at the same time. He was a popular jock and she was the nerdiest girl anyone had ever met and they had drifted apart. The older kids felt threatened by this little eleven-year-old girl who had the intellect and mentality of an adult. So they picked on her to feel better about themselves, even Booth joined in on the teasing and taunting of the girl. Bones didn't let anyone think that the taunting was bothering her and she endured it.

She had been bullied her whole entire high school life, however not one person noticed her anger boiling up inside her. One day on one of her daily walks in the park Temperance had noticed something shining on the ground. It was a Silver ring outlined in black with a skull that had two emeralds in its eyes. Inscribed in it were the words "oblik zakretač ". Bones was curious as to what the words could mean. She went home and went searching for the meaning of the words finding that them to be of Croatian origin and their meaning was Shape Shifter. Bones looked at the ring wondering what it had meant to its owner. Temperance decided that she would wear the ring until she could find the person who owned it. She continued to stare at for a little while before putting it on her finger.

The emeralds on the skull lit up scaring Temperance so bad she fell off of her seat and tried desperately to get off the ring. A cloaked figure appeared before her and she scrambled to get away from it, "Who are you? Where did you come from?" The figure replied, "Who I am doesn't matter master…" Bones tried to cut him off but he continued to talk to her. "The ring that you have found will give you the power of a shape shifter… it will come off at a random time. What you do with it is up to you. However remember master for every action there is a consequence. " Bones didn't believe what the figure was talking about… "A ring can't grant people power that is completely impossible."

The cloaked figure laughed, "Well then young master why don't we see about that. To use the ring all you have to do is think about how you want to look and put your hand or finger over the ring. There will be a little pinch in your hand and then you will change. " Bones thought about what the cloaked figure was saying about the strange ring. She was trying to figure out how anything like this was probable. She thought so hard about it that she didn't even know that the figure had disappeared.

There was a sudden knock on the door that startled her out of her thoughts. "Yes, what is i... you know what come in. The door opened and Temperance's mother walked into the room. "What are you doing on the floor Bones?" Temperance stared at her mother and jumped up, " THAT'S NOT MY NAME!" Her mother looked at her with a shocked, "Calm down Temperance… I'm sorry; I wont call you that again if you don't like it. It's time for dinner wash your hands and come sown stairs." With that Temperance's mom walked back out through the door she came from.

Bones was angry at her mother for using the nickname that Booth had given her. She walked over to her bed and set down looking at the ring on her hand. If the man told her the truth then she couldn't get the ring off. Bones tried as hard as she could to pull the ring off for about 10 minutes before deciding that the dude told the truth. She smiled because she could now have revenge on the people who hurt her.


	2. Chapter 2 Why?

**Authors Note: Sorry it took awhile to update i am really slow at writing. Reviews would be appreciated and sorry for any grammar mistakes i don't have a beta. Grammar is my weakness ill try not to mess up a lot.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones... i wish i did though **

* * *

Temperance looked at the list in her hand of all the people that ever hurt her. _Seeley Booth, Angela Montenegro, Zachary Addy, Jack Hodgins, Daniel Goodman, Camille Saroyan, and Lance Sweets. _She smiled because she could now get revenge on all of the people that had ever hurt her. She wanted to make their lives as miserable as hers had been these past couple of years. She wanted to make these kids pay for her torture and the fact that she could never have a normal life. She had missed the chance to gain the social skills needed to be a normal person.

These people took away her life. They affected Bones on such a level that it turned her from an innocent eleven year old into a hardened fifteen year old. They had taken her pride of learning new information and joked about it. They pushed her around and bullied her so bad that no one even wanted to take the chance to be her friend. Her parents always used to tell her that if you don't react to a bully they would leave you alone. She knew that that was complete bullshit because when you don't react they will push you until you do.

Even her senior year of school she was picked on by both her classmates and underclassmen. They think that she is weak and they smile and laugh at her. They were waiting for her to react to them and when she does react they will all pay. Bones would use the seven who started her pain as examples of what happen when you ruin someone else's life. They would be punished for what they did. She would torture them to the extreme, making them wish they were never born…. And maybe even grant them their wish.

She knew that people wouldn't get what was going on around the seven and mark them as cursed. The people of her town were very superstitious, they blamed everything on a curse or bad karma. She hoped that things would work in her favor and that when she got her revenge she would feel better and she could at least make one friend. She looked back at how she got here and why those seven were the ones she chose to be put in there place.

"_Hey Bones!" Seeley ran up to her and gave her a hug. "I heard you got skipped up to my grade for next year. That is so awesome we get to go to school together now." Bones smiled and returned the hug to Seeley. She had worked hard on trying to skip grades. She was in no means naturally smart she had worked really hard to increase her IQ. "Yeah how'd you find out? I was going to tell you about it when you came." Seeley smiled at Bones, "Everyone is talking about it at school the eleven year old girl who is gonna be joining our class next year. Everyone is curious as to who it is, I'm really glad that you are my friend and you're so smart." Seeley took Temperance's hand and pulled her along "Let's go exploring today Bones to celebrate you going to be a high school student with me."_

They had hung out everyday until that school year ended and continued to hang out until Seeley became popular in high school. Though before his popularity he would always come to her rescue.

_Seeley came up to Temperance followed by some members of the football team. One of them nudged him and whispered something in his ear. Seeley walked looked very upset and looked at Temperance hesitantly, "Hey what's up Seeley?" why are you looking at me like that?" Seeley opened his mouth then closed it. One of the people in back of him coughed and he jumped. " We can't be friends anymore. Jocks don't hang out with freaks and you're a freak. You're probably an alien from outer space, that's why you have such a high IQ and why you talk so funny, isn't it?!!!" Temperance was shocked at his outburst and looked like she was about to cry. She didn't know what to do, her only friend had turned against her. "You choose them over me Seeley… You become one of them. Why would you do that? To be accepted? To not be picked on? Is popularity better then having a real friend?" She yelled at him "Your such a jerk Seeley Booth you will pay for this one day. I SWEAR IT!!!" _

_One of the members of the football team snickers, "hey look the little alien has some balls. All this time I thought she couldn't stand up for herself but it looks like she can." Temperance ignored them and ignored the crowd that was growing around her and them. She swore she wouldn't care about anyone like that anymore. She would never put that much trust into another person again. She cried and the people around her started laughing, "Hey guys look at this baby cry… you'll never have a real friend… no one likes a alien…" people taunted her. It only made her cry harder. Her only friend betrayed her for popularity. She pushed her way through the crowd and ran home. She was done with these people._

Every boy on her list was from the football team the people who turned Seeley against her and continued to bully her till this day. The girls were the first people to bully Temperance when she got into the high school. They started the everyday tradition of picking on Bones the freaky alien girl with the high IQ.


	3. Phase one: Test Phase Lance Sweets

**Author's Note:**

**It's been awhile guys sorry about that im such a slow writer and im sorry for that... anyway yeah disclaimer: i dont own bones... i also didnt mention im writing this free flow... i hope this goes well cause even i dont know where this is going... where ever my mind leads this story will follow. **

**you know the drill review for me please... i beg of you critic my work... i wont know if im sucking or not if you dont review it**

**anyway i hope you enjoy this i liked writing it.  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3- Phase one: Test Phase (Lance Sweets)

Temperance wanted to test her power so she chose to target Lance Sweets he was the back up quarterback for her schools football team. Bones wasn't a very mean person so she set on her bed trying to figure out a plan to hurt lance. To make him feel the pain she felt. It took her eight hours to come up with an idea to get lance to feel her pain. Lance had barged about how big and strong he was to the rest of the school and said that he would spend the night alone in the forest and he wouldn't get scared and run away.

Of course alone didn't really mean alone the whole football team and some other boys would tag along with him to make sure he stayed or at least he doesn't chicken out and they could see if he was telling the truth. Her plan wouldn't work if she didn't get him on video feed being a wimp because even though she thought the guys were scum they might not rat out their friends to other people. So just in case they were loyal to each other in some way, people would find out that he was just a wimp.

In middle school Temperance had found out about a big fear of Lance's. He was deathly afraid of spiders and he was deathly afraid of mice. She had a plan but for that plan to work out she needed to set up the place that they would be hanging at in two days. Even being as unpopular as Bones was she could find out the location of where the boys would be staying.

The next day Bones went out with some recording equipment to set up. She also hid a container of spiders and mice close by in a spot that only she new about. Not far up in a tree there was a whole that she had hidden things in sometimes-even Booth didn't know about this place. It was just out of eyesight but she could still reach it really easily. Set up took her about three hours to do by herself. She made sure the feed was working and sent and set it up so that there would be a live feed and even the toughest of hackers would have trouble decoding who set it up.

Bones went home and slept she needed to see exactly where the boys would be setting up camp tomorrow so that she could make her plan work the best possible. The motion sensors went off while Bones was asleep and she jumped from her bed. Seeing that the boys had started to set up camp at the site Bones smiles. They had set up Lances tent exactly where she had wanted them too and this made her job ten times easier then before. Bones had spent lots of times in the woods, which had made this place her domain; she knew every inch of the place. The cameras were motion detected and set up not to follow small animals and stuff and she made sure their was one blank spot that would lead to the are that she had designated.

Bones intelligence led her to set up in the place the boys were most probable to make camp. This place was one of the many places that Booth and her used to have adventures at. It was a place that they shared with each other a lot and the place she used to love to go the most. There were plenty of really cool animals that tramped around there and it was full of things just waiting to be discovered. She watched the boys set up for a minute noting where they put up their tents also. They had set up a ways away from the boy and were only supposed to come if he needed any emergency help. So he would really be alone.

Because they had set up in the perfect position for her Bones took the time to now send the live feed to everyone in the school. The feed could be accessed via computer or mobile phone and it was a very good feed. She made sure anyone could get to it at anytime. Of course she also sent the feed to the boys who were with Lance and of course they didn't tell him about it. She was counting on that fact.

Bones had made it to the woods she had took her bike and stashed it where nobody would see it. She went towards the tree and got all of the stuff that she had hidden in there the spiders and the mice. Both things wouldn't have been strange to find in this forest she made sure she had the right kind of mouse and spider just so people wouldn't be able to tell somebody was playing a prank on the boy. She halfway undid the lids on both containers making sure it was easy to take off but not easy enough for the mice or spiders to escape.

This is the part where she tested if the ring would work or not she looked down at the ring. She had placed her hope in this working, she spent her time planning this revenge and she wanted it to work. If it didn't work she had got her hopes up and she basically wanted revenge weather or not it worked or not. She took her hand putting it over the ring closing her eyes and imagining a raccoon… she felt the pinch and when she opened them everything was, bigger then it used to be. She looked around and found the bottles that she had put down on the ground early. They were bigger then they used to be to her too.

With her advanced knowledge she new that she could get those bottles around in her current state. She would have to do them one at a time and do it fast the tree she was at wasn't that far from the tent and since she was in the form of a small animal the motion sensors shouldn't pick her up at all. Though she would have to be fast so she decided that she would take the spiders first since they were slower then the rats. She started her way to the tent going to it of course the boys were stupid idiots and made Lance sleep leaving his tent open to let in things that would scare him. Bones let the cap of the spiders open throwing thrusting enough to let the spiders into the tent. She ran back to the tent pushing the bottle and did the same thing again with the mice.

When she got back towards the tree she realized she didn't know how to change back into human form and freaked a little bit. She then heard a voice in her head, "calm down master its okay just close your eyes and think about your human form… you will switch back. I'm sorry that I forgot to tell you that… it was my mistake." Calming down Bones did what she was told to do and as the man said she switched back into her original form. She heard the screaming as she did and she picked up the jars and caps and sprinted her way to her bike and rode home.

You had the ability to comment on the live feed and it was recorded and saved on the web so when it was cut people could re-watch it if they wanted to. The comments were full of people making fun of Lance. He was crying saying that he wanted his mom and he was sucking on his thumb. The boys who had run over only to see Lance screaming and crying like a baby were on the ground laughing at him. His tough strong persona was destroyed. He was screaming about harmless spiders and field mice like a little baby and everybody witnessed it on camera.

The next day at school everybody was talking about how Lance got owned by bugs and mice and when he walked down the hallway instead of moving out of his way people made jokes and laughed at him to his face. Lance tried to scare people to make them stop talking about him but all they did was laugh at him harder. Being that Lance was really a soft kind of guy and wasn't really as strong as he said he went and ran from the school crying. Which only let more people laugh.

Bones watched smiling at him and feeling good about what she was doing. Lance was an easy target because even though he acted tough he wasn't tough at all. He broke easily… but Bones new that the others would probably be harder to break then him. He was soft and some of them had their heads stuck so far up their asses that they really believed that they were tough. They had built up walls that she would have to break down and she would have to build up a system little by little to strip them of their pride.

For the next couple of weeks Lance just did Bones' work for her. He embarrassed himself and lead himself into depression and ended up losing it and becoming unstable. Lance had created a strong outer surface so that people wouldn't know that he was actually a really weak person. Now that they knew they bullied him like he used to bully them. He had no friends to back him up and he lost his popularity and his performance in football suffered leading coach to make him a permanent bench warmer. Lance quit football after awhile and then one day he didn't show up to school.

His parents had taken him out of the school and shipped him off to private school where they had hoped he would fair better. Instead he only got worse and worse off until they had decided to hospitalize him. The people in the town just put it up as karma on his part they all knew that he bullied the kids and they just thought as it as him getting what he deserved. Bones just watched what she had done to the boy's life she felt kind of bad for it but at the same time she smiled and was happy about it. Her revenge plan had started and she was happy to go on to the next target…._Angela Montenegro._

Phase one end…


End file.
